The Full Story
About The Game This page explains the whole story behind Saints Row (2018). Saints Row serves as a reboot of the franchise due to franchise personally going downhill with the release of Saints Row IV and Saints Row: Gat out of Hell. As a reboot, Saints Row retells the events of the first instalment but with alternate twists and a new lead protagonist. Saints Row V (currently Saints Row) began as a small and basic theory as of mid-2016 after the release of the Agents of Mayhem announcement trailer, due to the trailer not showing anything about what happened to most of the well-known characters of the previous game, this small theory helped. Production began in around March 2017 with the basics such as dialogue, animations and the script. The game will feature a new lead protagonist, brand new graphics, a larger map and a new gameplay engine. Saints Row is the next and final chapter in the Saints Row franchise and the second instalment of the New Earth Series, taking place before and leading to the events of Agents of Mayhem. What Happened Before The story plays out very similar to how it already has between Saints Row and Saints Row IV, but with a twist, leading to the events of Agents of Mayhem.After the events of Saints Row: Gat out of Hell, with one of several endings, when Johnny decides to restore Earth, God's powers could not reverse time, but instead created a parallel universe with Earth restored to an earlier point. With that in mind, it affected all of the other Saints as they were in range of the recreation crossover. Not only does this mean that the past events of Saints Row 1, Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV didn't happen (sort of), this reset all of their lives as well. The Boss took over Julius' position as the leader of the 3rd Street Saints, but the gang never grew from their church on 3rd Street in the Saints Row district. In her new life on a new world, Shaundi became a police officer, Ben became his still famous self, and the whole gang went on to lead different lives. The Zin still invaded, but they were overpowered by the LEGION, who had not made a full evil appearance yet, which ended in the destroyed Zin armada to crash land all around the world. A young Michael Duran, founded TranZin, the new world's saviour, followed by the rise of several other companies such as Sensugan Solutions and KW Robotics, but TranZin became the most successful of them all, even becoming more world-leading than the once legendary Ultor Corporation. They overtook Ultor in everything, the stock market, business deals, and finally products. You couldn't even blink without hearing about the 'Zintek Revolution'. Everything was peaceful and happy for now. Until one day... What Happens Now Shaundi mistakenly finds her outfit from Saints Row: The Third, creating the first ever 'memory convergence' in which the old Earth and the new Earth sometimes overwrite each other and they morph together. Shaundi then begins to remember everything that happened, and she embarks on an adventure to find her old crew in a personal quest for answers that could possibly change the fate of the 3rd Street Saints and all of Stilwater and Steelport.